Perspective
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: Smoothing the green suit against his body and tugging at the orange legwarmers, Neji Hyuuga smirked at his reflection and made a ‘thumbs up’. Not bad. NejiLee XD


I was gonna use this for a really nice OP SanUso. But I didn't know if they had washers and dryers and my brain caught fire trying to make the story work without a laundry room. But meh…

**Perspective**

"Sayonara, Neji-kun!" And the bedroom door slammed shut.

"Go to hell and die" came the reply; a pillow was thrown at the closed door.

Neji rolled over in the bed and clutched Lee's pillow, falling into a deeper sleep. He had decided long ago, when Gai _finally_ went on a damn mission, to take this opportunity and rest.

After about seven minutes Neji sat up in bed. The bed was no longer warm and Lee was gone, sleeping was not an option. Grumpily he headed into the kitchen.

Still in a bad mood, he glared at the kitchen. Hopefully something will make food for him out of fear. Nothing happened, but he could have sworn he heard the dishes tremble. Finally realizing that he was on his own, Neji poured some weird orange things from a box into a bowl and added milk. After eating a few spoonfuls the longhaired boy decided it was worthy of being called 'cereal'.

He sat on the couch and looked at all the pictures Lee had on the coffee table. No matter how many times Neji watched Lee constantly; he couldn't catch Lee when he changed the pictures. Lee switched the pictures in the frames at irregular intervals. There were some that stayed constant though.

A picture of himself. Gai. Tenten. The whole team. The other teams. Sandaime. Rokudaime. The rest were just random. Last time Neji had seen a picture of Naruto and Tenten thumb wrestling. He couldn't find it this time. He found a few new pictures. His new favorite was the one where Kiba was flat on his ass and Chouji was standing over him, posing dramatically. They must've been wrestling again…

In mid-crunch of the orange cereal a thought struck Neji. Looking at the picture of their squad, he thought this: When the hell did Lee take these pictures? And how come he didn't notice?

Standing up and pondering on those questions, Neji went to throw the bowl in the sink…and tripped. The bowl hit the door and cracked. He glared at the object that made him fall and raised an eyebrow.

It was one of Lee's green jumpsuits.

Now Lee was a tidy person. He cleaned his apartment once a week. And yesterday was "Lets make my boyfriend help clean my apartment!" day. _Lee must've been in a hurry and couldn't decide which one he wanted to where._ Neji snorted at the idea, then chuckled because he knew it was probably true.

He picked it up, ready to chuck it in their room when his hand gripped something hard and tiny on the back of it. A clasp…?

After all this time…ok three months…eight months…almost a year of being together, Neji had still never mastered Lee's jumpsuit. The first time they were about to make love, Lee showed his sadistic side when Neji couldn't figure out how to undress him.

He'd laughed and snickered and refused to help him. Then Neji decided to "Take Thing Into His Own Hands" and jumpsuit #68 was forever destroyed. May it rest in the many pieces Neji tore it into. Neji would just run a finger across the suit and, using chakra, slice it open. Lee objected to this at first, the severe massacre of his precious clothing, but Neji promised to buy him new ones and they never spoke of it again. He stretched the material.

The Hyuuga had spent a lot of time rubbing and caressing the cloth, trying to get to the body beneath it. Now he was feeling just the cloth and it felt strange. Using Byakugan, Neji found a small, miniscule almost non-existent clasp. Why the hell hadn't he thought of using this before?

He pressed against the clasp and the back of the suit split down to the middle. He remembered watching his lover get dressed and didn't remember this…But then again said lover always dressed like hell was on his heels so he probably missed it.

Neji put a hand into the sleeve and stopped. _What the fuck am I doing?_ He quickly pulled out._ That was close._ He stretched the cloth again and put it against his body, as if he were trying to see if it fit. He bit his lip._ Aw what the hell. No one's watching…_ And just to be sure, Neji looked around with his super sight (A/N-My friend's r so retarded. They can't say byakugan so they say "Super Sight" XD) and found no one

He stripped down to his boxers and slipped his leg left through. Then his right. The paler ninja pulled the green cloth up and over his torso, putting his hands through the sleeves. Now, how the hell did he close the clasp? Was it some kind of chakra technique or…He ignored it. It wasn't really important.

He ran into the bedroom and examined himself in front of the full-length mirror. The room did not have enough space for him to move much, so he brought the mirror into the living room. He twisted and turned in front of his reflection and noticed with slight fear that the back of the suit was closed. Somehow.

Neji laughed at himself and twisted in circles. _This is fun!_ That information would leave the room. He flexed his muscles and patted his chest. This suit was really something! Neji raised his arm and made a thumbs up. He gasped and fell to the floor. This was not happening! The stupid suit possessing him!

Wait…wait. The outfit wasn't even complete! He dashed into the room and tugged on the orange legwarmers (After destroying three drawers looking for them). Sitting on the bed Neji let out a choking sound._ Why the hell did I do that!_ Neji blamed it on the suit and ignored it.

The teen walked slowly into the living room and flinched at his reflection. Smoothing the green suit against his body and tugging at the orange legwarmers, Neji Hyuuga smirked at his reflection and made a 'thumbs up'. Not bad.

Neji stretched and jumped in the suit, trying to find a flaw in it's design. The suit stayed perfect, or as perfect as it could get without being tacky…

He stood in the mirror again and held another thumb up. What did his lover get from this? Would he ever understand?

"Neji-kun might still be sleep, as usual, so try to be--!" The world froze and there was a choking sound and the beginnings of a laugh.

Neji's blood turned to ice and his bones to mush. Even though he didn't move, he could see Lee and Tenten out of the corner of his eye. They were staring in awe. Tenten had a hand over her mouth, stifling her giggles. Lee's jaw was on the floor, head tilted to the side. "N-N-N-Neji! What in the world-" And Neji disappeared.

He reappeared inside the bedroom and slammed it shut. He quickly stripped of the green clothing, tearing it into shreds. Good-bye # 278… The legwarmers shared the same fate.

He collapsed on the bed, his face scorching and red. Damn it! Why didn't he didn't sense anything? He was a SHINOBI for goodness sakes! He glared at the offending strips of cloth. _This is all your fault! Stupid green…spandex suit thing!_ The pearl-eyed boy clutched a pillow and felt his face aflame when he heard Tenten speak.

"Lee, I knew Neji was probably a bit of a freak but…that's kinda kinky." He heard a sound like a slap on the back and he could hear her whisper, "And totally hot!" He heard Lee make a sound similar to a startled turkey. Neji threw the pillow at the door. "TENTEN!" The girl outright laughed loudly and he heard the door click, signaling her departure.

Great. Now Lee was going to try to convince him to wear that…monstrosity regularly. The door opened slowly and Lee's face, as red as his own, poked through. "May I come in?" Neji scoffed, trying to keep cool, and laid facedown on the bed, trying to hide his embarrassment. "It's your room"

And Lee closed the door behind him, sat on the bed and placed a hand on his lover's bare back. "Neji?"

"Hn" "Neji…" A Lee placed a kiss on his neck. "Leave me alone…"

"No" And Lee flipped his boyfriend over and took advantage of his stunned state.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Neji never found out the name of the cereal and never cared. It was good and loaded with sugar. He'd deal. Neji spotted the green jumpsuit that was tossed carelessly over the couch. It was still clean. He leered at the bedroom door, where his lover was deep in an exhausted sleep. The hadn't left the small apartment in two days…

He glanced over at the picture collection, munching cereal and chuckling at the new pictures. Hinata bonking Shino over the head…Asuma and Ino arguing…the purple plastic bowl of cereal clattered to the floor.

Im-FUCKING-possible! There he was, standing in front of a mirror holding a 'thumbs up' in the damn jumpsuit, in a beautifully carved glass frame. How in the world…Wow…that thing really made his thighs look awesome…wait a damn minute! How the hell--!

"Lee!"

Neji jumped up and ran to the bedroom door. "Sayonara Neji-kun!"

The Hyuuga turned around to see Lee closing the door behind him. Damn him and his freakishly inhuman speed! Neji sat back on the couch, staring at the spilled breakfast.

No worries. He'd get Lee GOOD when he got home.

**End**

**faints**

This took FOREVAR. (2 days)

I've been revising and editing and shortening and cutting and analyzing and stressing and ARDASDKH786567($#tshsbd765$&Ytyf65

Ok my momentary Sanity is done, Insanity mode bak on…

And I STILL think this fic is pure and total crap T-T

It's too long and…sumthing else I cant remember. But anyway. I'm so happy its over. I caught my friend Isaac in my fave blak and green dress and was like "WAT…THE…FUCK" And told me he felt possessed becuz of the dress, I killed him with my Rock Lee plushie XD

So I got this kyute lil idea. Gonna make a One Piece one…when I get my sanity back. I apologize for any mistakes and OOC, if there is any.

LaterzDudette


End file.
